Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 124
Suggestions Gohdan vs. Mazaal Yes, it's generic, yes, it's probably been suggested 23894789235476892347693284 times in the past, but hey, it's a suggestion and we currently lack them. Gohdan and Mazaal are both mechanical bosses consisting of a two hands (with eyes in the center) and a giant head. Both are bosses of the third dungeon in their respective games, and both can be defeated with use of the arrows; by firing two arrows, one into each of the respective boss's hands. Both are operated seemingly by artificial intelligence, and both's real weak point is located inside of them- to harm Gohdan, a bomb must be thrown into its mouth, and to harm Mazaal, Link must use a Minish portal and climb inside its mouth and damage the inner pillars. In order to reach these weak points Link must fire arrows into each hand as previously mentioned. Also, both require two items to be defeated- Mazaal, the Mole Mitts and Arrows, and Gohdan, the bombs and arrows. Good enough for all you dudes and dudettes? -'Minish Link' 18:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I hate this fight. It may be one of my least favourite suggestions of all time. I appreciate you trying to provide at least one suggestion, and I'd support it as a matter of principle if it hadn't been done in the past, thus further making me lose interest in seeing this fight. --AuronKaizer ' 19:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : : As generic as this is, I think it has been in the ToC before. I don't like repeats very much. Edit: Yep, week 11. A long time ago. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, har har, I didn't actually expect it to get a positive reception seeing as it's one of the most really obvious and not-very-creative fights out there :P -'Minish Link 20:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Not to mention they were both created by and ancient civilization charged with protecting something and are defeated to get that certain thing (and both lead you to a red herring master sword and lack of wind element)--Hydropanda (talk) 01:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I've never been overly fond of this fight, and the fact that we've done it before makes it somehow even more obvious and boring. The quality (or lack thereof...) aside, I dislike repeat fights as a matter of principle. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Re-suggested or not, I still kind of like it. The 19:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : : This particular fight has apparently been done, and I am sure countless variants have also been proposed. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Club Moblin vs. Moblin Statue Re-suggesting this. No, I had not forgotten this fight at all. I quote my old suggestion intro: Two rare, game-exclusive variations of one of the most frequently appearing enemies in the series. One of them is only encountered more than once in a different version of its game, and the other is encountered multiple times only as part of an optional side-quest. It's just... something. --AuronKaizer ' 19:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Obviously, I still like this one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good. Also, when I saw Club Moblin, I thought it was some nightclub for Moblins. XP -'Minish Link 20:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I simply happen to like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : : do they serve good drinks at club moblin?--Hylian potato (talk) 18:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato : : I want to support this (I think that the contenders would be a fun combination), but I can find only one connection, and that is that they are both rare Moblins. The 19:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Are we using the artwork or actual in-game image of the Club Moblin? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I forgot about this fight too. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC)